


The Man Who Cheated Death And The Man Who Cheated Genetics

by got credits (Poly_Grumps)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Brother Stuff, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, i guess?, i wrote it to be semi realistic, my versions of chracters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poly_Grumps/pseuds/got%20credits
Summary: Here he was. Jeffery Woods, a mass murderer, was being arrested in a two-star motel room. With a hooker bleeding out on the carpet beside them, pizza pringle crumbs littering the stained mattress, and him in his underwear while an episode of criminal minds blared on the tv behind them. It was far from the thrilling battle Jeff assumed would be his arrest, instead, he felt like an amateur loser being booked at a motel. This was bullshit.(TLDR: A little personal take on Jeff and his brother reconnecting in an asylum)





	The Man Who Cheated Death And The Man Who Cheated Genetics

The ravenette scoffed as his body was pressed harshly against the stained motel bed, head craning to get a final look at the man tightening the cuffs around his snow-white wrists. “Move an inch and I’ll beat you black and blue, you son of a bitch.” the bitter officer murmured the threat lowly while another murmured into her radio, “We-we have him. He’s detained.”

“At least help me into my pants,” He murmured back in his low gruff voice, not getting a chuckle or response from the officer.

Here he was. Jeffery Woods, a mass murderer, was being arrested in a two-star motel room. With a hooker bleeding out on the carpet beside them, pizza pringle crumbs littering the stained mattress, and him in his underwear while an episode of criminal minds blared on the tv behind them. It was far from the thrilling battle Jeff assumed would be his arrest, instead, he felt like an amateur loser being booked at a motel. This was bullshit.

 

The news stories spread a wildfire. Anyone who was anyone had heard the story. Reporters, blogs, even those garbage drama reporting Youtubers were all hopping onto this story: Jeffery Woods has finally been detained. This story was debated left and right. Supporters demanded the murderer was released “because he was purging this world”, while others demanded the death penalty, it tore a lot of the country apart. Eventually, when put to trial, Jeff was declared criminally insane and taken to a facility.

Jeff was wheeled in drugged to all hell, with hopes he wouldn’t attack orderlies or patients as he was brought in. A poor tired woman was forced to scrub down the man, trying not to stare at her eyes graced his white burn scar covered skin. Once washed and dried, she’d sat down to brush through his tangled ravenette locks. A doctor suggested saving her effort and just shaving his head, but she protested, telling him it was a waste to cut off all his hair. “You’re almost like a.. Really ugly porcelain doll,” She’d commented, brushing through ever silky black tangle. All said and done, the locks were long and thick, trailing almost all the way down to his waist.

There was a handful of precautions to keep him bound and secure, to prevent any issues. First, he was forced into a tight straight jacket, to prevent any attacks on others or himself. Then orderlies went around with several sets of chains, one set comfortably secured to his ankles, three more sets clicking to sewn in hooks on the jacket: a hook on each arm and one on his back, the final set of chains connecting to a well-placed collar around his neck. The strings of metal were only long enough to allow him to sit and stand. He could walk a few steps towards the door at best, and that was if he was really trying.

In all the haze of being drugged and chained up, Jeff hadn’t gotten too good of a look at the area. From what he could remember, he was paraded to a padded room down in the basement, left in pretty much complete isolation. The facility wasn’t a pretty little place. It was large and gothic looking, must have been around for decades. The whole place was in need of a handful of repairs, but the budget was much too low to pay the staff, let alone fix the home. The arrival of one of man’s most infamous serial killers came as a blessing in disguise.

Everyone wanted to see him, and that was an opportunity to make some spare cash. When the head of the hospital brought it up, he proposed a   tour with one, maybe two people for up to a hundred dollars. They give them some brief Jeff background before taking them to see the big cheese himself. Obviously, they’d drug him up to prevent any issues.. But for a few extra bucks, they’d leave him awake and alert for that “Jeffery Woods Experience”. They could sell a few shirts, maybe even let a weird fan keep a lock of his hair or something. It was the perfect deal!

So about a month into his commitment, in the late hours of the night, the ravenette was shaken awake and drugged up only to have handfuls of loud-mouthed tourists paraded into the room. It was a strict no pictures policy, to avoid any legal issues. Plus, just to be safe, all people were searched and background checked before brought in. 

Jeff had quickly grown to hate the nights because of these experiences. While some people were bearable, the other ninety-nine percent made him want to hang himself. There were the loud-mouthed haters of him that would rush into the room, boasting their hate for the man or the giggly lonely fangirls and boys who spent their whole time babbling all the reasons they “loved” him. It was migraine inducing.

Shortly after this, Jeff started to stop sleeping. He couldn’t, he couldn’t rest knowing he’d spend half the night drugged up and brain dead while people babbled in his ears. The only times he could rest were the hours after his tourist sessions were up, and the drugs lulled him into a shallow sleep.

It wasn’t long after, he begun to stop eating or at least tried to stop. Nurses were forced to hand feed him, closing his nose and holding him down until he swallowed whatever paste they shoved down his throat. It didn’t mean he didn’t go down without a fight. Jeff made sure to kick and squirm as much as possible the whole time, even biting a person or two. A few months in and he rapidly lost weight, going from being moderately skinny to stick skinny. Jeff had always been a thin person, being committed just made it worse. It’d be a miracle if he lived through a year of this torment.

None of the nurses or doctors seemed to give a shit about him, writing him off as nothing more than a fucked up cash cow. The only one who seemed to be on his side was a ravenette girl, prancing around with her hair tied up in a big red bow, spending some of her breaks chatting with the ravenette. One morning, she admitted having something of a fucked up girlish crush on him back in high school. Telling him about all the tasteless fanfictions and fanart she used to draw, hiding it in a little box under her bed from her family and friends.

“You’re the reason I went into nursing, taking care of mental patients.. I always hoped we could meet someday.” She’d admitted one evening after a tourist group came.

At that, he’d let out a little scoff of disbelief. He knew there was plenty of Jeffrey Woods cultists and fangirls out there, but he’ll admit this was a surprise. For him to inspire someone like that.

“Am I all you expected and more?” He asked in a light, somewhat joking tone.

She paused for a moment, letting out a little laugh, “Yes and no..” The nurse turned to the wall for a moment as she thought of how to word it. “In my stories, you were always a bit more.. Romantic.” Again, she laughed softly. “Silly, I know.”

He shrugged his shoulders, a little snicker escaping him at the idea of sweeping this woman off her feet, “bring me a pen and I’ll write you a letter that’ll make you god damn swoon..”

Bursting into laughter, the woman hunched over for a moment, attempting to catch her breath. “You don’t know excited my scene kid heart would have been to hear you say that in high school-” she choked out between laughs.

While it was a weird relationship, Jeff had.. A weird form of a friend in Nurse Hopkins. She wasn’t all over him like other odd fans, she was more like an old high school friend. Cracking jokes only they’d understand, cutting him a break every once and a while, sharing a story here and there.

Most of the time, however, life in the hospital felt like hell.

 

His guardian angel came in the form of a tall hooded male, quietly paying the fee to see him on a cold October day. Jeff was woken from a two-minute sleep with a start, a cold syringe plunged into him and his struggling growing weak and weary. The clicking chains soon turned into a quiet rustle as he sunk to the ground, tired eyes watching the door. Who was coming today?

Shuffling in with a nurse was a male. He was well built, trimmed sandy blonde locks, a big pair of bright blue eyes, and a dark hoodie on. What really caught attention was the plain white surgical mask the man wore, but Jeff soon ignored it and went back to rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. The stranger rang no bells to him, so he refused to care.

“Can I have some.. Alone time with him?” He spoke in a low soft tone, attention flickering to the nurse.

She paused for a moment, opening her mouth to object but paused. The man proceeded to open his wallet and offer a crisp Alexander Hamilton to the women. Her clawed nails snatched the bill from his hands. “You have thirty minutes..” The nurse spoke in a soft tone to the man, turning heel to leave the room, closing the door tight behind the two.

Letting out a shaking sigh, the tired man slowly kneeled down beside Jeff’s head, gaze flickering over the man. This was…. His hands trembled and his breath came out in small wheezes. It’s been over a decade and he still could not face the man, especially not like this.

Jeff lay on the floor, propped up on his back as well as the chains would let him be. His ravenette locks spread out on the floor like a pen leaking ink, his face thin and intimidating. The signature smile of his had been carved in over and over again, leaving scar tissue no chance at healing, enough slashing having been done to show a few of his teeth on either side. His lips would never close right. Even when his raspy lips were pursed together, you could still see teeth sticking out from the smile’s holes. When he breathed, little wheezes escaped in whistles out of his mouth. It sounded sickly in the silent room. Dried red scarring and blood had gathered enough times to leave him with a more or less permanent red smile His eyes looked tired, dark almost brown orbs kept their gaze on the ceiling, thin remains of burnt in eyelids blinking as best they could manage every once and awhile. What really drew the stranger’s attention though was his skin. Jeff’s skin was littered in scarring burns, bleached a painful white color.

“Is it painful?” The sandy blonde blurted out, an old habit had yet to maintain.

At this, he let out a little scoff, gaze never leaving the ceiling. “Is what painful?” he repeated in his soft but gruff tone.

“The burns.” He responded quietly.

Taking a moment to think about it, “Not much anymore, besides the occasional phantom pain.” Jeff stated simply. “What really hurt was the actual.. Being lit on fire bit.”

“and what did that feel like?”

Man, it sure felt like he was being interviewed right now.. “Uh… It felt like being lit on fire.” He emphasized, unsure how to describe it. “It was just.. Burning all over..” He turned away, not caring to think about it. “Why do you care so much? You planning on blazing up?”

At this, the other man let out a little anxious laugh. “No.. It’s not on my agenda, I guess I was just wondering what it was like… It’s not every day you meet someone who’s been through.. What you’ve been through.”

“I guess so..” Jeff trailed off, gazing back over at the wall. He wasn’t much for conversation these days, and with his mind feeling fuzzy, he wasn’t going to make much more of an effort.

Another flicker of silence passed between the two before the stranger spoke again, realizing he had under thirty minutes to fill with this guy. Who knew this encounter would end up so awkward? “When’s the last time you got a haircut?” he asked, starting to absentmindedly run his fingers through the black tendrils of hair.

“Uh…” Jeff shrugged slightly in response, glancing at the stranger. “What’s it to ya’ stranger? You sound like.. Like..” he shuddered slightly and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Sitting up slightly, interest in the stranger’s eyes, he spoke again. “What? Like what?”

The ravenette wasn’t sure why but.. There was something about this guy that gave him a sense of calm. Maybe it was just this guy or it was the drugs, but it compelled the murderer to open up a bit more. “My mother.. She used to always say that..”

“Yeah…” the man reminisced, “my mom used to talk like that too.”

“Used to?” Jeff asked, noting the past tense.

He nodded back, turning towards the wall for a moment. “Both my parents have passed.. When I was young, they were attacked..”

“Wow..” Jeff muttered under his breath, “That’s crazy.. When I was pretty young, I killed my entire family.” How ironic huh? The two of them were both pretty much orphans.. This guy’s parents died to a murderer and Jeff was a murderer! “Hey… you aren’t here because I killed your parents or somethin’ are you?”

A little soft chuckle bubbled up, cynical and almost tired sounding. “No, that’s-that’s not why I’m here,” he reassured, shaking his head as he spoke. 

“Good,” Jeff let out a sigh of relief. “I am so fucking sick of listening.. To people bitching about killing their issues with my shitty life.”

“Then uh.. Maybe you shouldn’t murder people,” the guy pointed out.

“and maybe you shouldn’t judge my life choices.” Jeff shot back, the banter reminding him of someone. Someone from his past long forgotten.. Although he couldn’t recall what for the life of him. It’s been much too long.

The two actually talked a bit more, sharing a comfortable conversation before the nurse returned and simply said, “times up kid.”

For once, Jeff was a little sad to see the guy go. He was one of the more bearable conversationalists he’s had in a long time and he wasn’t exactly thrilled to return to the dull days of nothing once again. 

To his surprise, however, the stranger returned about two weeks later, face mask and all. While it was a different nurse running the tourist shows, she accepted a cheaper bribe and gave the two another thirty minutes.

Like last time, the sandy blonde sat down, pulling his hood off with a small content sigh. “Hello again.”

Jeff remained on his back much like last time, quirking a brow. “You’re back?” he asked lowly.

The stranger nodded quietly, “Yeah, I’m back.”

“You really must not have anything better to do if you’re spending all this time with me..”

He let out a small laugh, glancing down at his lap. “No.. not really.. I don’t have a steady job and live in my car,” he admitted.

“and you spend all your time seeing me at night? Isn’t there a girl you’d rather flirt with at a bar or something…?” Jeff didn’t want to chase away the man, but he was at a loss as to why anyone would want to openly spend time with a serial killer over a pretty chick or something.

Again, he shook his head. “No.. I come here to visit a friend actually.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah.. There was this guy I used to know when I was younger who I come to see,” He paused for a moment and glanced at the wall. “I come here to visit someone I used to know. I guess I’m just wondering if the guy is still in there.”

“Is he..” Jeff trailed off.

“Ill? Yeah, he’s pretty ill… but I guess I come here because I’m in denial that he’s gone.” The stranger shrugged slightly, “Besides him, I don’t have a lot of friends or anything.. You have anyone else?”

Jeff paused for a moment, some semblance of a frown crossing his lips. Yes, he did have someone awaiting him on the outside. Jack.. The big dumb part demon had become some bit of a friend to the ravenette for a few years now, maybe even a bit more. He’d been detained before the two could meet up again, he couldn’t help but hope the guy was okay on his own. Jack was a weakness for Jeff, someone he never talked about in here. Weaknesses got your ass kicked. “Yeah.. I’ve got a buddy on the outside.”

This seemed to perk the stranger’s interest. “May I ask who?”

“I.. I’d rather keep it to myself.” Jeff tilted his head up at the ceiling with a sigh. “Let's just say, he’s an old friend who I’ll probably never see again.”

Escape had seemed more or less impossible. Jeff used to try harder to escape but without someone on his side, getting out of here was seeming more and more pointless as the days rolled by. He was really stuck here, caged in like an animal.

“Oh.. I’m sorry to hear that.” the stranger spoke softly, almost remorseful. One hand shifted to rest over his mask, a habit as he yawned.

A question came to Jeff at this, “what’s with the mask? You sick or somethin’?”

“Sick?” The blonde quirked a brow before he let out a little-forced chuckle, “No.. I’m not sick.. I have some scars, guess I’m.. a little insecure.”

Had Jeff not been drugged up and fuzzy-minded, he may have connected the clues by now but instead was clueless. “You have scars?”

“Yeah, they’re probably not as nasty as yours.. They were an accident, but I guess I’m still a little insecure over childhood incidents.” He shrugged slightly.

And the topic was left there.

The rest of their conversations were simple, relaxed even as the two of them chatted away for the thirty minutes. They had a connection, one a set of old friends seemed to have. Jeff wasn’t completely sure who the guy was or why he wanted to stick around, but he didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth and say no.

Over the next month, the angel came by several times. It lasted from about thirty minutes to an hour every time. Admittedly, Jeff had started to grow attached to the other and their conversations. They were nice, like talking to someone he didn’t know he was missing. It was a weird and odd feeling to describe but he knew it was there.

 

December rolled around with no stop. Snow poured down in flurries over the hospital, frosting the windows and chilling the whole place. Central heating seemed like a myth around here. Most of the patients were just given more blankets if they were well liked. Jeff was only kept warm to keep milking him for money in their scrawny paychecks. 

It was a few nights before Jcpenny’s favorite holiday, the holly jolly Christmas when Jeff was woken in the middle of the night for another tour. He was surprised however when he wasn’t drugged. Someone seemingly paid extra, which puzzled him. It wasn’t done often since it was another extra seventy bucks. He was left on edge, standing to his feet and trying to look as bold and intimidating as possible. If some asshole thought he could come in here and kick his ass, then he had another thing coming!

The serial killer was instead caught off guard when the sandy blonde male stepped into the room. Jeff watched like a curious animal as the blonde pressed a bill into the woman’s hand, his hands reaching out to wrap around her waist for a moment. The sexual tension was almost… unbearable. This lead Jeff to scoff and turn away as the man leaned down, the woman’s hands pulling off the mask and throwing it aside. His lips locked with the lovestruck woman, his hands firm around her waist, kiss lasting at a dreadful minute or two before she pulled back and sauntered outside.

“See you later sweetheart!” She called, closing the door.

The blonde let out a small sigh, the ravenette turning back to him only to have his eyes widen. Behind the face mask had been a familiar set of smile esc lip scars. They were far from Jeff levels of bad. They had actually been treated, leaving them much more subtle and healed than the older man’s scars. Standing before him was his brother...

“Louis…”  The more Jeff scanned his face, the more he realized he should have recognized the stranger all those visits ago. He could still see that young boy’s face burned into his mind, but much older now. Liu wasn’t the weak little leaf he remembered anymore. He stood almost taller than Jeff, maybe falling an inch or two shorter, and a nice somewhat toned build. He wasn’t a beefcake but compared to the malnourished white-skinned man, Liu looked like a model. His once youthful naive light eyes had flickered to a dull mature blue, light blonde locks having faded into a subtle sandy blonde look. Besides the smile scars, he looked absolutely normal and unremarkable.

Jeff almost felt… embarrassed, compared to the brother who stood before him. He turned away, dark brows furrowing into a scowl for a second. “God damn-you’re gorgeous..” the ravenette growled.

Liu let out a scoff, arms folded over his chest. “What?” he let out a little laugh, “Did you just call me gorgeous?”

“Yes!” Jeff spat back, knowing he’d be waving his arms if he could move them. He’d always been animated when he spoke. “You’ve got almost everything man! Mom’s eyes, dad’s jawline, even grandad’s nose! You cheated genetics!”

“I cheated genetics?!” He raised his voice, gesturing at Jeff. “You cheated death!”

“Yeah but I look like Marilyn Manson, the Joker, and Freddy Krueger all fused into one fucking mess!” Jeff snapped back, staring down his brother.

The sandy blonde looked his brother up and down, letting out a small snicker. “Yeah.. you are one ugly fucker.”

“At least I’m not working on matching dad’s hairline..” A smirk graced Jeff’s face for a second before he looked down at the ground.

A flicker of silence passed between the two men before they both burst out into loud laughter, only the kind of laughter two emotionally unstable brothers could have. The two howled in loud snorting expressions of pure joy.

By the time they were composing themselves, Liu was wiping at his eyes, tears of pure joy having bubbled up as he wheezed and gasped to compose himself. “I.. I missed you Jeff..” he spoke up, the words having come out without a second thought.

Jeff let out a soft sigh, unable to deny the small smile creeping up on his face from their back and forth. “Yeah, yeah kid.. I guess, I missed you too.. Just a bit.” He flashed a small smirk at the other.

“Shut up and hold still,” Louis replied lightly, stepping towards Jeff with a pair of keys jingling in his hands.

The ravenette was in disbelief, “How did you-”

“I’ve been buttering up that broad for a month now to get these,” he murmured, starting with the ankle chains. They clattered to the floor with a satisfying click. “You’d better thank me for this, I had to kiss her.”

“Yeah yeah, I will thank you when I have freedom,” he muttered with an eye roll.

Bit by bit, each of the restraints was taken off. Louis moved on to the body chains, unclicking and taking off each set of chains on both his arms and then the ones on his back. Carefully working up to the collar. “Kinky,” he whispered, unclipping it with a small laugh. Jeff remained unamused, flipping around as Liu carefully undid the jacket.

With his sleeves free, his arms fell comfortably to his side and Jeff let out a loud exclaim of victory. “Yes!” he emphasized, flexing each shaking snow white finger.

“You’re not out of here yet.. How good at improvising are you?” Liu muttered, starting to unclip his belt.

Jeff only stared at him, dark eyes wide. “Um… If you expect me to suck you off-”

“Wha-no!” The other hissed back, his face flushing a warm red. Liu soon pulled out a sharpened toothbrush to work as a shive. “I couldn’t exactly get you a blade.. So you’re going to have to make this work.”

Nodding back at him, Jeff took the shiv and nodded, glancing over at the door. “Okay, I have an idea. I’ll hide by the door and you… Lure her out, okay? When I say so, scream for help.” He started to shuffle over towards the door, leaning against the wall with a shaky sigh.

“And after that?” The blonde asked, sneaking a glance at the door.

“We improvise.”

“Improvise…” He repeated, seemingly less convinced. Still, Liu went with the plan and let out an air bleeding scream. “Holy shit-! Ah-! Help me!” 

“One-second kiddo-” She spoke up, fumbling to use her key card and open up the door.

As it swung open, she didn’t get more than a step inside before Jeff took the shiv and shoved it deep into the side of her neck. She made a gasp, starting to garble on her blood, the ravenette twisted it into her flesh. With a pop and twist, she dropped to the floor-dead.

Kneeling down, the ravenette started to go through her pockets, plucking a key card from her and a taser device she must carry on her person. “Well, her bad choices and bending the rules got you a weapon,” Jeff murmured, tossing the device to his brother without care.

“I never signed up for that-”

“Signed up or not, you’re going to wind up in here with me if we’re caught,” Jeff interjected, dragging the woman back into his cell and closing it up after Liu. “Come on asshole, we don’t have long.”

The two of them soon took off down the hall, Jeff trying to make ground before anyone noticed he was gone or something has gone awry. Working his way upstairs, this is where his prior knowledge of the entire place left him. “Which way?” he hissed lowly to Liu, spotting another male nurse making his rounds down the hall.

“Down the hall, there’s a clearance room we’ll need to clear.. The key card might not cut it, we might need something else-” The blonde mumbled, swinging around to the wall in hopes of avoiding being caught.

Before he could react, Jeff swung around and punched the man square in the jaw before repeating the shive’s face quick jabs into the neck and face region. “God damn-we need to hide him too-” He muttered, starting to pull the man around the corner quickly.

Stepping toward, he attempted to be as quiet as possible in hopes not to set off any patients or guards. His victory was short lived as a doctor rounded the corner and spotted the two brothers, rubbing her eyes as the sight of Jeff and his brother. “The Woods siblings..” She muttered out, thoughts short-lived as Jeff picked up a cup containing pencils from an activity table and flung it at her, hitting her square in the skull. She hit the ground like a sack of bricks, reeling as he stood over her, slamming the stabbing tool into her once again. Without a second thought, he took his key card and unlocked a man’s room, dragging the doctor in and making a hushing noise as the man started to awake. “Shhh… Special delivery big boy,” Jeff spoke up with a small snicker, locking the door behind him.

“That was fucked up..” Liu murmured, his grimace lasting a second, however. He was used to Jeff’s antics at this point, numb to them even.

“What?” Jeff emphasized, “He’s a necrophiliac if anything I was giving the guy a free happy time before they wheel her off to a morgue.” He chuckled.

“I..” he gave up and shook his head, “Fine, just take a left, asshat.”

The two trecked off to Liu’s instructions, almost to the office when an alarm sounded. One of a patient escape, the loud alarm pounding in Jeff’s ears as they burst into the office. He held his weapon up, half expecting to have to stab and run, but standing there in the doorway was the tall ravenette woman he’d grown familiar with over the past few years. Both her big blue eyes stared down at the other two men. “Holy shit-”

“Nina…” Jeff murmured as Liu quickly worked on bargaining the door, hoping to keep out anyone against their escape. “Don’t make this hard on the both of us…”

The woman was fumbling to gather the situation, staring at the two brothers before her gaze flickered back over at the door. Quietly and shakily, she took her card out of her pocket and swiped it slowly into the reader, stepping aside in silence. “I never saw him.. He just… Must have gotten under the radar.” She spoke in a soft, fake tone of panic in her words.

Carefully, Jeff and his brother stepped forward, a little smile gracing her face as she watched him. Carefully, the ravenette pressed his shiv into her hand and smiled faintly. “To my number one fan.” He teased, a little chuckle escaping him.

As they slide outside, he let out a little sigh of relief. The air was cold against his pure white skin, the snow digging into his feet as he stepped forward onto the cold gravel. “Holy fuck… freedom…” Jeff mumbled under his breath, looking around with big eyes of pure wonder. His moment, however, was short-lived as Liu tugged him along.

“Come on, he’s waiting in the parking lot,” He murmured.

“Wha?” Jeff slurred, stumbling along with him. “Who’s waiting?”

“The guy who convinced me to come to see you in the first place,” He said vaguely, pulling Jeff towards a beaten up white truck parked in the back.

As they approached, the front passenger side window rolled down and the mad man was greeted with a familiar gray skinned demon. “Damn, you are the ugliest hooker I’ve ever seen,” he spoke in a low gravely voice, a chuckle escaping him.

Jeff couldn’t help but smile faintly, starting to pull open the door to the driver’s side, “and I’m not cheap either.” He joked as he climbed in and started to pull out while Liu scrambled to climb into the tiny back seat.

“You’re driving? After just breaking out from an asylum? Drugged up and reduced to a sack of bones?” Jack spoke up, resting his elbow on the window sill.

“Like I’m going to let the blind guy drive, and my brother isn’t touching my wheels. This bad boy is all mine,” he murmured, already fumbling to shove a CD into the player.

“Speaking of your brother…” The demon glanced at the backseat, watching the blonde fidgeting with the settings on the taser he was given, “Kid, I’d be careful before you shock your brains out..”

Liu awkwardly set the device down, glancing at the two in the front seat.

“Oh, fuck-where uh.. Do you want us to drop you off?” The ravenette spoke up, finally getting some classic rock blasting out of his speakers. “Unless you.. Actually, want to stick around on this crazy train..”

Sharing a few more glances back at the road and the smaller growing hospital, the blonde bit down on his bottom lip before he spoke. “I.. I want to stay with you guys.” he admitted, “I’d like to get to know my brother again..”

“Awh, that’s just fucking wholesome brotherly love right there,” Jack mumbled with a small chuckle, “We can adopt him and teach him every killing trick in the book Jeffy!” He joked, snickering softly.

“Shut the hell up Jack, I’ve told you a million times over not to call me that,” Jeff shot back, but the smile that had crept onto his paper white face was undeniable. “But uh.. Yeah, you can stick around Liu.”

With that, the blonde smiled faintly and leaned toward, starting to turn up the music blasting through the radio. It was more fucked up than the classic American dream family.. But for once in his life, Liu had a form of a family again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A concept I've been toying around with for a few nights now, so I made up this over the past week or so.


End file.
